Voodoo
by KariFable
Summary: A short story of how Tharja finally got her man.


Voodoo.

Robin rubbed his temples and stifled a yawn, it was very late, in fact so late it was in danger of becoming daylight but Robin still had a tonne of work to do. Chrom was much too busy bedding his new wife to lend a hand these days. He was just about to make a start on a new strategy book he'd picked up in the market when someone hurried by his tent. The hastened footsteps bothered him, nobody else in camp was usually awake at this hour. Robin peered out of his tent just in time to see Ricken and Henry running by giggling and carrying what looked suspiciously like the robes of a pelgian dark mage and considering Henry was fully dressed it didn't take a genius to figure out who they belonged to.

Rolling his eyes with a sigh Robin made his way down towards the lake, the direction from which Ricken and Henry had come. The two teens were probably hiding somewhere by Tharja's tent hoping to get a glimpse of her sneaking back to her tent naked.

Robin arrived at the lake and saw Tharja with her back to him about half way out, his breath caught to see her naked shoulders, the way the moonlight bounced off of her pale skin. Tharja looked over her shoulder at that. "Robin? This is a surprise" she said, her voice as velvet and sultry as ever. The sound of it still sent a jolt of electricity to his dick. When Robin had first met Tharja he didn't know whether to be terrified or turned on, after a couple of nights dreaming about her none stop he came to the conclusion that it was definitely the latter.

"Yes well... I just wanted to give you this" he said and quickly shrugged out of his coat.

"You're coat?" Tharja asked with an amused smirk.

"If you hadn't noticed Ricken and Henry just made off with your clothes" he said and Tharja shrugged one smooth alabaster shoulder. She didn't care she was very body confident.

"No harm, I've never really been that modest" she told him and Robin almost blushed at the thought of Tharja walking naked through camp. He draped his coat over a low branch for her anyway and cleared his throat.

"Well... enjoy your swim I have to get back to work" he said and turned on his heel.

"Oh, don't you want to join me?" She called out to him before he could even take one step. Robin froze.

"No thank you" he said trying very hard to maintain the control in his voice.

"Are you sure? I could make you join me" she said. Robin knew there were all manner of curses Tharja could easily weave on him, she could probably make him do a lot more than swim with her if she wanted to and he had to admit the thought wasn't without appeal. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to turn back to her, he did and began mindlessly walking to the edge of the lake and pulling of his clothes, his pants were unbuckled by the time he regained control.

"Tharja!" he snapped and fumbled to do them back up, his voice boomed across the lake and sent desire skirting through Tharja's body. When Robin yelled at her like that it made her restless unable to think of anything other than him putting her over his knee as punishment for whatever she'd done to make him raise his voice. She giggled feeling heat between her legs even in the cool waters.

"You're right" she said "I shouldn't its no fun if I force you to want me, I want you to want me all by yourself" she said to him. Robin rolled her eyes, finding it hard to believe she didn't already know exactly how much he wanted her. She began to swim the short distance back to shore and walked out of the water. Robin's mouth went dry as he watched her naked body emerge from the lake. The water ran down her body, her breast bouncing slightly with each step and her nipples erect. Robin felt his cock twitch but managed to keep himself from groaning out loud. Her body was that of a goddess, it was perfection and Robin suddenly found himself wishing he was back under Tharja's curse. He wanted to reach out and touch her skin, caress her breasts, stroke her folds and touch her secret nub. There wasn't an inch of her body he didn't long to feel, with his hands, his lips, his tongue. He got hard just thinking about where he could lose his tongue and how he could make her scream as he did.

Tharja stopped right in front of him so they were just inches apart wearing nothing but a sexy smirk. "Would you pass me the coat?" she asked. With a gulp Robin reached over and handed it to her. Unable to look away as she slipped into it, his cock jumped again at the sight of her in his coat and nothing else. Tharja looked down between them at the obvious bulge in his pants and almost moaned. "That looks uncomfortable, I could help you if you'd like" she said. Robin's jaw dropped at hearing her comment and with a flush of embarrassment he ran best he good in his state back to his tent.

Tharja sighed disappointed as she watched Robin go, she was so desperate for him, her frustration grew each passing day. But she could never seem to get him to stop looking and start touching. She wrapped his coat around her and breathed in his scent, he smelled so good. Robin was beautiful, he had charming good looks, a roguish smile and the most beautiful chocolate eyes framed with the kind of eyelashes most girls would kill for. She'd wanted him from the second she saw weaving that fire spell at Chrom's side, the two fighting together like they were brothers. If Robin hadn't been at Chrom's side that day she might not have considered joining Chrom's cause. But her feelings for Robin had long since surpassed lust, but that was something he would surely never return even if she managed to somehow seduce him.

Robin spent the night in a restless sleep, too distracted to do any work once he returned to his tent he tried to get some sleep instead but had failed miserably. He's been awake all night with his hand down his pants thinking about Tharja wearing his coat and nothing but his coat, she was laid on the grass with it spread beneath her as she writhed and called his name, her fingers disappearing inside of her. Robin was annoyed with himself, his fellow soldiers might have been content to start hooking up left, right and centre just because the end of the world could be on its way but he had no intentions of doing so. Robin didn't want the distraction of a wife and definitely not a family not unless there was peace. He was being totally sucked in by Tharja's looks and charm, he wanted her but he couldn't. He had to remain focused, had to maintain control.

That evening he looked up from his desk to see Tharja entering his tent, he hadn't expected to see her, Chrom was supposed to be meeting him there to go over a few tactics. "Tharja?" he choked on her name.

"I just wanted to return your coat" she said. She began walking closer to his desk and sat on the edge so her thigh was brushing his. "And to say thank you for last night, that was... sweet" she said but sounded uncomfortable with the word.

"You're welcome" he said in a strained voice.

"I've been trying to think of a way to repay you" she told him and he gulped making her smile evilly. Tharja pushed is chair back and moved between his legs a little.

"Tharja" Robin started to say something but she shushed him.

"You want me too, we both know it" she said and Robin didn't argue, he couldn't lie or deny it, she was right.

"I'm expecting Chrom" he panted breathlessly and Tharja giggled.

"I know" she said. The next thing Robin knew Tharja was on her knees under his desk. Before Robin could say a word Chrom walked in announcing his presence and Tharja quickly pulled Robin's chair closer to his desk. Chrom started venting about something but Robin was barley listening all he could think about was the way Tharja was massaging his balls through his pants. His manhood stirred and started to harden no matter how he tried to resist. Chrom continued to talk and Robin tried his best to keep his eyes open and look as if he was listening. He felt her pull his zipper down and he gasped.

"I know it's unbelievable isn't it" Chrom said ceasing his pacing for a second to look at his friend, Robin quickly nodded with no idea what he was nodding at or agreeing with but Chrom seemed satisfied with his response. A second later he was inside her mouth and Robin had to grab the edge of the desk to keep from groaning. "I mean who does she think she is? Who does she think I am" Chrom continued to ramble oblivious to what was happening to Robin. "Do you know what I mean?" Chrom asked his friend and Robin was only just coherent enough to hear him let alone answer.

"Yeah" he grunted as his breathing quickened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Robin are you alright?" Chrom asked only then noticing his strange behaviour.

"Oh Gods just send him away!" Robin called out to Tharja, she stopped her actions instantly and Robin's head fell back. She whispered something and before Chrom could question Robin's strange question or whose the voice was under the desk he got a funny look on his face.

"I'm going to leave now" Chrom said as if he was in a daze and then he was gone.

Robin quickly pushed his chair back and grabbed Tharja by the shoulders; he lifted her from under his desk and roughly sat her on it. Tharja yelped then moaned as her ass hit the wooden surface hard enough to bruise. Everything became too much and Robin could no longer fight his wants and desires. He pulled Tharja into a messy kiss, his tongue dominating her mouth and their teeth clashing. She tore at his clothes like some sort of crazed animal and he was swift in relieving her of hers too.

Robin slid her smallclothes down her legs then turned his attention to her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth and teasing it lovingly with his tongue. With a moan Tharja pulled Robin's naked body closer wrapping her thighs around his waist. She was singing his name, grinding herself into him and panting the harder he liked and the more he sucked the louder she got. He bit down lightly on her nipple and she screamed out, bucking her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Pushing her shoulders so she was laid down in front of him, Robin flattened his tongue and ran it all the way along her slit growling at the sweetness that greeted him.

Tharja whimpered her hips lifting from the desk. "Keep still" Robin ground out and Tharja moaned loudly, she loved that voice the powerful one. She came a second time and before she could even settle down he was inside her, she screamed and he groaned, their pleasure mixing to make one delicious sound. Tharja whispered his name in a moan with every thrust, it was like a mantra.

Just as Tharja thought she was about to fall off the edge into the abyss yet again, Robin pulled her upright onto her feet and span her around. He bent her over the desk then pounded into her. She grappled for the edge of the desk desperate for something to hold onto as he quickened his pace, his cock felt even bigger and harder this way. Robin pushed into Tharja as far as he could and groaned, hissing as he pulled himself out to the tip then back in hard. Tharja was everything he'd dreamt she would be. The overwhelming urge to see her face filled him so he quickly withdrew leaving Tharja whimpering at the loss of him, Robin couldn't help but grin.

Spinning her around once more he settled back into his chair and motioned for her to get on, she climbed onto his lap and lowered herself onto his waiting appendage. They both cried out and Robin roughly gripped Tharja's hips. She clawed at his chest even drawing blood directly above his left pectoral in three red lines.

Passion built inside him so fast he was afraid Tharja had put him under another one of her curses. He looked her in the eye and he knew Tharja wasn't a distraction or a liability, she was something much more she was something to hold onto, something to come back for.

He couldn't take it any longer and exploded inside of her as she did the same yelling his name. "I love you" She panted unable to stop herself blushing instantly and Robin felt his heart pound even harder.

"I love you too" he said, not even realising it was true until his mouth had said it for him.


End file.
